kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
1000, the Movie, and the Combatant
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider OOO. The 999th episode in total of the Kamen Rider Series, it is the first part of a two-part arc celebrating the 40th anniversary of Kamen Rider. Synopsis Kougami commands the cast to make a Kamen Rider movie in celebration of the franchise's 1000th episode, leading to a surviving Shocker Combatman to gain a Yummy for his revenge. Plot Kougami summons Eiji and Ankh to celebrate the birthday of the 1000th episode of Kamen Rider by making a movie. After convincing Ankh by offering to reveal who has his medals, Kougami presents film: Kamen Rider OOO vs Shocker with Akira as the director. After talking Maki into joining the production as cameraman, Akira sets up the cast. He covers everyone but the Shocker Combatmen, with Kougami employee In Sendo offering his services, with Ankh recognizing him as a Yummy host. During the filming, Chiyoko takes Shintaro's place as the scientist. However an attack by a Red Ōmu Yummy attracts Ankh's attention as he and Eiji take their leave to fight him. Assuming Takauta, Kamen Rider OOO battles the Yummy before he flies off. Later, Sendo's actual Yummy, the Ika-Jaguar Yummy hatches and proceeds to act on Sendo's desire to eliminate all Kamen Riders. After failing to stand up against two female motorcyclists, the Ika-Jaguar Yummy fights Kamen Riders OOO and Birth before the Ōmu Yummy intervenes. With Birth overpowered by the monsters, Kamen Rider OOO is forced to assume Shauta Combo to destroy the Ōmu Yummy. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : *Female Biker: , Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Shachi **Arms - Tora, Unagi **Legs - Batta, Tako *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takauta, Shauta Combo Errors To be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Viewership': 6.5% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal ***One Condor Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal *This episode, and the one after it, contain a good deal of -breaking . For example, the characters explicitly make reference to the Kamen Rider franchise's 40th anniversary and 1000th episode, and In Sendou is shown keeping a list of every Inhumanoid defeated by the Kamen Riders, including the names of the episodes in which they appeared. *This episode shows that Shocker registered their name in trademarks for products and produce window cleaner and other cleaning products now. *Yummy parent In Sendo's name is a play on , the Japanese word for "Combatman". *During the opening, each of the previous seasons are listed, with their airdates. Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! is listed, while Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO, an Kamen Rider J are not. **When the series title screen-shots come out and form a "999", Toei added a Riderman title picture among the other pictures even though there is actually not an actual Riderman TV series. **Additionally, Kamen Rider ZX is listed as a season in the 999 title screen shot, despite not being a full show. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: The Boxer, the Left Hand, and the Bird Yummy, Ankh, the Ring, and Placing Everything On, 1000, the Movie, and the Combatant and 1000, the Kamen Riders, and the Birthday. DSTD08617-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08617-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢1000と映画と戦闘員｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢1000と映画と戦闘員｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes